bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Exo Malakai
- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 21:47, 26 September 2007 (UTC) (65.13.15.45 02:30, 27 November 2007 (UTC))hello,exo...I can't pronounce your name,sorry!some questions: how do you make a signiture? how do you use templates? how do you change text color? how do you make pictures? could you make a phantoka page? Why, haven't I seen you somewhere else before? BTW, don't forget to put a rating template on your page. ([[User:Takuna|'Takuna']] | [[User talk:Takuna|'Talk']]) 23:02, 26 September 2007 (UTC) Quite possibly, what is a rating Template anyway? Exo Malakai: The Master of Heat and Flame (Talk| ) I've got the RT on my page now, thinking about it, I have seen you before on BS01 Wiki! You're Mask Maker! Exo Malakai: The Master of Heat and Flame (Talk| ) :BTW,just so you know,we don't reallt talk about Bs01 here. Why? We're afriad we might lose members to them.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 21:52, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Oh, OK... Exo Malakai: The Master of Heat and Flame (Talk| ) Manual of Style Please read our Manual of Style before editing. Articles should be written in past tense. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } {My Library} 22:58, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Hmmm? Oh! Sorry, I didn't see that Manual of Style. (Daiku, that name rings a bell...I remember! The writer of that Vahki story on BZP! *bows down:P*) Exo Malakai: The Master of Heat and Flame (Talk| ) Saga Guides Hey. Did you just copy the saga guides from BS01?- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 22:25, 23 November 2007 (UTC) : He did, directly in violation of the rule on the main page. It says clearly "Do NOT plagarize (or copy, if you don't know what that is) articles from other Bionicle sites and put it here." It's your call, LD, but if I were you, I'd give a 1-point reduction. If we copy stuff from BS01, eventually we'll just mirror them and there'll be no point for Bioniclepedia at all. Not to mention that plagarism is illegal. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 22:55, 23 November 2007 (UTC) I didn't realise that. >_< Very sorry. Exo Malakai: The Master of Heat and Flame (Quickspeak| ) : Well, I guess you've been warned. It's up to LD whether to give you a point reduction or not, but plagarism is actually illegal, not just against the rules of this site, so it's a pretty major offense. I would still give a point reduction if I was him, but like I said, it's up to LD. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 15:59, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::They actually don't have any legal right to the information, but we don't want people stealing all their hard work and slapping it on over here. It's more of a courtesy, and we can do just as good without copy and pasting. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } {My Library} 21:54, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Just one question, who created this Wiki? Exo Malakai: The Master of Heat and Flame (Quickspeak| ) :Read the Bioniclepedia page. It has the entire site history. Hmmmm, I think I might take a point away, sorry, but cha' gotta follow the rules. At least your not in the negatives. ;) - [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 00:08, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Hey man!!! I didn't know you had an account here! Cool! Cheers Kazi22----- Talk 1 May 2008 I sure do. >> Exo Malakai bot I know about your vandalizing bot, I also know you apologized for it, but do it again and, because of wiki rules, you will be blocked. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 20:17, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Very well. Have you unblocked VandalBot Admiral, he's a... Friend of mine. I would also say that he too apologises. Exo Malakai----- Talk :I won't unblock the bots, they were made for vandalism. But your friend can remain unblocked as long as he obeys the rules from now on. He's Toa Nuva Unleashed, right? --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 20:36, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Tahu Nuva Unleashed... Unless he has a different name, here. Exo Malakai----- Talk :I expected better from you, EM. I could see TNU doing it, but you've been a respectable member of Bioniclepedia for a while. Aside from the fact that you apologized, can you give me one good reason why I shouldn't take away all your points and block you? You're already not getting punished on BS01, so why not here? ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 21:31, 8 June 2008 (UTC) I was respectable? And, sorry, but I never had any points in the first place. But sure, BS01 don't have the power to do that. I still know you guys are pretty mad, but I don't have a good reason. Exo Malakai Bad bad hero. Avlok :You were respectable. You've lost my respect. And you can have negative points; I could reduce you to -10 if I wanted to. But Panakalego would not have that, and I respect his opinion. So I won't. A 2-point reduction, which is what Tahu Nuva Unleashed got, will suffice. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 18:59, 11 June 2008 (UTC)